Captured!
by Gingerstar14
Summary: Written by Gingerstar14 as Gingerpelt and .Amberleaf. as well...Amberleaf. They are two close-knit siblings who, one day, are out hunting when four cats come along, capturing them! They are kept as sex slaves for the Base Cat Agency. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

Captured!

A story by Amberleaf and Gingerstar14

Chapter 1- Part 1

Amberleaf's POV

Gingerpelt darted out of the camp ahead of me. I followed her at a jog.

"Come on, slow poke!" she cried. The thorn barrier rustled as she burst into the forest.

I sped up. "I'm coming! Great StarClan, you're impatient!" I called, dashing up to her. She stood in the middle of the forest clearing just past the camp entrance, panting slightly.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Ah, it's okay." I laughed. "So, you're hunting for prey, right? I'll look for some herbs."

"What are you looking for?" Gingerpelt asked. "I can hunt around wherever you're looking."

I nodded. "I'm looking around the Twoleg nests, around the entrance to Twolegplace. Leaf-fall is approaching and already some of the cats are coughing, and we're low on catmint. I want to get some more to fight any epidemics."

"Where's Sparrowpaw?" Gingerpelt asked me. "Shouldn't she be helping you?"

I shook my head. "No; she's back at the camp, sorting though the herbs. When we get back, she'll tell me what we need and don't need, and then we can spend the rest of the afternoon collecting whatever herbs we do need."

My sister nodded. "Smart," was all she said.

***

When we got to the Twoleg nests, Gingerpelt disappeared into the forest. I could see her through some bushes, crouched and slowly stalking towards something, something I couldn't see.  
I leaped over the fence, and into a Twoleg garden: This one had had a lot of catmint before. There was even more this time, and I took a little while picking the best stalks; the ones that would last the longest.

_I'll have to get Sparrowpaw to get some more later. There's tons of catmint here_! I thought with a purr.

When I jumped back out of the Twoleg garden, Gingerpelt was sitting in front of a bush with a pile of prey at her paws. "Are you ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Look at the gigantic squirrel I caught!" she purred.

"Oh, wow!" I gasped. She was holding up a large golden squirrel. "Where'd you find that?"

"It was in a tree. It was sleeping, so I crept up to it. When I got close, it woke up and tried to run away, but I was close enough to already pounce on it!" she bragged.

"That's great." I nodded at her pile of prey. "Pick that up, now, and let's go home."

We had just started walking when we heard a noise, and I saw some eyes glaring at me through the bushes. I shuddered, and then we both heard a voice.

"Not so fast, she-cats." The voice was cold and low, and all of a sudden a big black cat with creepy reddish-amber eyes, a big brown tabby, a gray cat, and a small yellowish cat—they were all toms, I noticed—emerged out of the bushes. They positioned themselves in such a way that they were ready to fight.

They whispered, "Give us your bodies…."

"We must fight them!" Gingerpelt, a light ginger tabby she-cat with long legs and blue eyes, whispered desperately to me.

"But…. But I have no fighting skills!" I cried. As a medicine cat, I had only learned the basics; these cats were huge and could fight way better than I could.

"You can and you will fight," hissed Gingerpelt. "Now, come on! Copy my moves if you need to; just, fight!"

So I did. Well, I tried, at least. But these cats outnumbered us, two to one each. I remember thinking: Well, at least we tried…. And then I was knocked unconscious and dragged away.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Captured

By Amberleaf and Gingerstar14

Chapter 1- Part 2, Gingerpelt's POV

Energy surged through my paws as I darted out of the camp, not waiting for my sister. I was halfway down the tunnel and glanced back, seeing her jogging slowly behind me. "Come on, slow poke!" I cried, bursting out into the forest. I paused, panting slightly as Amberleaf caught up.

"I'm coming! Great StarClan you're impatient!" she joined me in the clearing just outside of the camp.

"Sorry," I meowed, feeling a little guilty for yelling at her. Being the medicine cat, she might be smarter than me, but she wasn't very fit. Although no cat could say she wasn't pretty.

"Ah, it's okay," she laughed, obviously seeing I was really sorry. "So, you're hunting for prey, right? I'll look for some herbs."

"What are you looking for?" I asked. "I can hunt around wherever you're looking."

Amberleaf nodded, very practical as usual. "I'm looking around the Twoleg nests, around the entrance to Twolegplace. Leaf-fall is approaching and already some of the cats are coughing, and we're low on catmint. I want to get some more to right any epidemics."

"Where's Sparrowpaw?" I asked, thinking of the lively apprentice my sister had taken on recently. "Shouldn't she be helping you?"

Amberleaf shook her head. "No, she's back at the camp, sorting through herbs. When we get back, she'll tell me what we need and don't need, and then we can spend the rest of the afternoon collecting whatever herbs we do need."

I thought that seemed like a pretty good plan to me. "Smart," I nodded.

Then we headed through the forest at a fast pace; I was enjoying the walk profusely and was a little disappointed when we arrived by the twoleg nests. It was a bright and sunny day- yet not too hot, so the prey should be running well, I decided. Nodding to Amberleaf, I scented the air and began to follow a chipmunk through the bushes. My hunt was successful, I burried it in the fallen pine needles and continued on.

After catching a small bird, I spotted a squirrel up in a low branch of one of the trees. Narrowing my eyes, I could tell that it was asleep! What an easy catch that would be! Hauling myself quietly up the trunk, I began climbing and then inched along the branch. As soon as I was close enough to pounce, the huge squirrel seemed to jerk awake, but I leaped and caught it between my claws, killing it before it had the chance to escape.

I swayed precariously and dropped the squirrel to the ground in order to keep my grip, then swung back up onto the branch, scrabbling my hing legs. I quickly hurried down to claim my prey before any other animal got it. The squirrel proudly swinging in my jaws, I headed back to collect my other prey.

Back at our meetingplace, I stopped and waited for Amberleaf, dropping my prey by my paws. Before too long she leaped over the fence with her jaws loaded with catmint.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded, then nudged the squirrel. "Look at this gigantic squirrel I caught!" I picked it up for her to see it properly.

Amberleaf's eyes stretched wide in admiration. "Oh, wow! Where'd you find that?"

Grinning, I explained that it had been asleep in a tree. I couldn't help but brag a little. But surely that was acceptable, right? When I finished, Amberleaf nodded at the rest of my prey. "That's great. Pick that up, now, and let's go home."

Feeling like we had both accomplished something great, I turned and began to lead the way back home. We had hardly gone very far when something rustled in the woods. I didn't think much of it, but beside me Amberleaf's fur rose up. I turned to see what she was looking at. A pair of eyes was glaring at us from the darkness.

Suddenly a low, raspy voice sounded behind us, and I jumped and spun around. "Not so fast, she-cats." A burly, ebony-colored black tom emerged from a bush behind us, his reddish amber eyes glaring at us with malice. The first cat we had seen padded out too, a big brown tabby, and from our other side, a small but powerfully bult gray tom. And from the branches of a pine a very lean yellow-ginger tom leaped down.

Their whispers reached my ears and made my fur stand up along my spine. "Give us your bodies..."

I tried to choke away my fear. _I'm a warrior, and Amberleaf is not. I must protect her!_ "We must fight them!" I whispered desperately to her.

Amberleaf was shaking. "But...But I have no fighting skills!" she cried. But I knew that even medicine cats had to learn basic fighting!

"You can and will fight," I hissed as they closed in on us. I backed up a bit, yet still the advanced. "Now come on! Copy my moves if you need to; just fight!" And with that, I threw myself at the nearest, the lean yellow tom. The surprise on his face showed he hadn't suspected it, and for a moment I had the upper paw. I crushed him under my larger weight, biting down on his spine.

He let out a scream, which was echoed by Amberleaf's agonized one. I whirled around to see where she was and was knocked sideways by his blow as he leaped out from under me. The black tom had my sister pinned down and she was desperately clawing at his fur as the gray tom bit down onto her paw. I leaped at the gray tom, barreling him sideways.

The tom let out a surprised yowl, and I was about to leap on him when the brown tabby grabbed my hind leg and jerked me backward so hard I let out a yowl. I felt warm blood run down my leg as I kicked out at his face, but he didn't let go, and the gray tom had leaped onto me, grabbing my foreleg. They both began to pull. I felt like I was being torn in half. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as they backed away from eachother. I head a loud pop from my hind leg, and screamed again. Then a pop and excruciating pain from my foreleg.

I kicked and struggled with my other free limbs, until the pain was so great I felt blackness ebbing over me. _How could this happen?_ I thought before fading away.


End file.
